Finding Home
by BlueDoll1224
Summary: My first OTH fic and only my 3rd fic ever. Laley thats the only way to go! haha Haley's back from the tour, her and Nathan are breaking up but are still friends. Luke tells about his heart. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

This is a preview kinda thing. If you guys like it I will continue if you don't well then it's gone haha!  
I don't own One Tree Hill I'm just writing for fun.

"Luke, what's wrong?" questioned Haley as she burst opened the door to his new room at Dan's house. '_What could he be hiding I mean it's me right? We always promised to tell each other everything no matter how horrible it was and so far we've kept this promise why stop now?_' she thought just staring at his clear blue eyes that held a look of shock and surprise at her entrance.

"Haley! You're back what do you mean what's wrong? Nothing's wrong." Replied Luke with excitement in his voice at the fact that his best friend was finally back home.

"Luke cut the bull something has to be wrong when you're living with the devil himself. So just tell me, I'm your best friend we can tell each other everything."

"Trust me you don't wantto know my reasonsaboutthis and youwon't knowbecause I'm not going to tell you."

"God Luke there are so many scenarios going through my head about what could possibly make you move in with Dan. I just want to know the truth. And what about your mom huh? I think if anyone has the right to know what's wrong it would be Karen. You're really hurting her you know that?"

"Don't you think I know that Hales. I see her and I just think of the pain I'm causing her but trust me that pain is nothing compared to the pain that comes with the truth." His voice almost to the point of screaming. _'She's going to figure it out soon I know I cant hide this from her I mean it's my Haley she can just look at me and I crack.'_ His resolve slowly weakening with each glance that he takes at her.

"Why can't you tell me Luke. Please just tell me." Haley whispered on the verge of a breakdown.

"It would hurt you too much and I can't handle the fact that it would be me hurting you."

"No what's hurting me is the fact that you can't tell me and that you're going through something and that I can't be there for you because you won't let me." With that said Haley turned and walked out of the room leaving Lucas with his thoughts.

'_What am I supposed to do now? There's no way I'm ever going to tell her about my heart. It would kill her to know, kind of like its killing mom about not knowing I need out of this house! I just want to go somewhere safe, somewhere with Hales. I need to tell mom but then she will just want to pay for the bills and she can't afford that but she deserves to know.'_ And with that thought Lucas grabbed his jacket and headed off to Karen's Café.


	2. Chapter 2

'_I have to do this it's not fair to mom she deserves to know I mean she is my mother and it's wrong to keep this from her I just don't want her to worry. I can't avoid it forever, sooner or later this is going to come out.'_ Thought Lucas as he reached for the handle on the door entering the café were he knew his mother would be. Slowly stepping into the room he saw his mother heading to the back in which he followed in that direction.

"Mom? Can I talk to you for a minute? I need to tell you something important." Lucas said nervously afraid of his mother's reaction.

"Lucas what could you possibly say to me right now? I can't look at you without my heart falling let alone talk to you now so if you would please just leave." Karen said with her back turned washing a dish in the sink, tears already starting to form in her eyes.

"It's about why I moved in with Dan. I want you to know the truth. Please turn around and look at me." Lucas said his heart hurting from what she just said.

"I'm listening." She said turning around to face him still wiping the dish in her hands.

"I moved in with Dan so that he could pay for my medical bills." Lucas started out staring his mother in the eyes.

"What are you talking about Lucas? What medical bills?" questioned Karen afraid that she may already know the answer.

"I have the condition mom. I didn't want you to worry and I knew you couldn't afford the bills so I figured this was the only way." Lucas explained watching as the dish fell from Karen's hand and shattered when it hit the floor as Karen broke down.

"No that's not possible. I read your letter it said you didn't have it. I read it I know what it said."

"I gave you Keith's letter. I'm sorry mom I thought this would protect you I." Lucas started to say only to be cut off by a slap to cheek by his mother.

"Protect me! In what possible way would not knowing that my son has a serious heart condition protecting me? How Lucas?" At this point Karen was yelling and crying trying to make sense of anything right now.

"Mom I'm sorry I needed to tell you because I'm moving out of Dan's and I wanted you to know the truth. I can't live there not even for this. I'm sorry." Lucas unable to look at the pain that he has caused his mother anymore headed for the back door.

"Luke come home. Please I need you to come home. We can handle this together, please." He stopped when he heard his mother's voice pleading for him to come home.

"What about the bills? You can't afford them you don't need this pressure."

"We'll find a way Luke. I just want you home please come back. We will be okay." Karen replied slowly regaining her composure.

"Are you sure? I want to come back but."

"No there are not buts you're coming home."

All Lucas could do was nod for a reply as he slowly turned around only to stop when he saw they were not alone.

"I heard something break and came to see what was wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nathan. What did you hear?" Lucas asked frozen.

"Enough to know that my brother has been lying about his health to everyone. How could you Luke? I thought we were closer now. Does Haley even know?" Nathan replied with a look of hurt across his face.

"I'm sorry I thought it would be better for everyone if I just kept it to myself. We are closer I just didn't want anyone to know, and no Haley doesn't know."

"Well are you going to tell her? I mean if anyone besides your mom deserves the truth it's her. She's your best friend. God you're like soul mates."

"What are you talking about? If anyone is her soul mate it's you because you're her husband."

"Not in about two hours. We're getting divorced. Didn't she tell you? We love each other but we just aren't IN love with each other you know? I mean something changed when she left. I realized that I was more in love with loving her and knowing some one loved me back, I mean I love her and if anyone hurts her I will beat the shit out of them but there's no spark anymore. She knew it to; I think she always knew it. She is still living in the apartment because she doesn't really have anywhere to go with her parents gone but we are just friends." Nathan explained slowly a look of relief washing over him.

"Oh. I'm sorry man I didn't know I can't believe she didn't tell me. Then again I wouldn't tell me either I guess. Listen promise me you won't tell Hales about me I can't bear the pain of her knowing. She would just get mad at me for not telling her right away and I don't want to lose her over something stupid like this."

"Something stupid like this? Luke what are you talking about? You have the condition don't you think she would want to know about that? You have to have the thickest skull of anyone I've ever met! She loves you she wants to be there for you! You can't push Haley out of your life, you should know that better than anyone." Nathan exclaimed surprised by his brothers reasoning.

"I can't tell her! So just promise me that you won't tell her either!" Lucas replied with his voice steadily rising

"Why can't you tell her?"

"Because I love her to much to hurt her." Luke's voice dropping to a whisper

By this time Karen had cleaned up the broken dish tears still shimmering in her eyes ready to fall.

"Luke you need to tell her. She is going to find out sooner or later. I think it's best if it comes from you. Tell her everything, she loves you and she will stay with you no matter what we all know that." Karen said softly as she entered into the brothers' conversation.

"I'm scared." Was the only thing Lucas could say at this point.

"Hey we are all scared but we'll help you through this. I can't lose my big brother now because we just got close I'm not letting you down." Nathan said staring into Lucas's eyes with a determination within his own.

"No I'm not scared about that. I'm scared that Hales will leave me. I don't know what I would do if she left, she's my angel." Luke said walking out of the café needing to be alone.

"Well I have to go. This day is just getting harder and harder to live through." Nathan said heading out as a tear rolled down his cheek. _'Dan sure knows how to ruin Luke's life. God how am I going to hide this from Haley, I can't lie like that to her. One look into her eyes and I'll break.'_ Thought Nathan as he headed back to his apartment with Haley waiting for him to sign the papers.

"Hales? Are you here?" questioned Nathan as he opened the front door.

"Yeah Nathan I'm just signing the papers now. Where were you?" asked Haley as she looked up from the divorce papers sitting on the table.

"Oh I went to Karen's Café I needed to think for a while." He replied as he sat down at the table.

"Are you ok? You look nervous."

"Yeah I'm fine Hales I've just got a lot on my mind." He said as he put the finishing touches onto his signature.

"Well I guess it's final now. Well it was nice being married to you." Haley joked as she stuck out her hand for Nathan to shake it. Nathan laughed as he took her hand.

"Leave it to you to joke about our divorce."

"Well we are still good friends so why don't we look back on this and laugh about it. I mean we were young and in love we just fell out of love and into friendship, which is sometimes the best thing you can be with a person. I like being your friend it's a lot more fun." She replied giving him her genuine Haley grin.

"Yeah." He said slowly.

"Hey what's wrong? Did something happen at the café?" Haley asked concerned.

"Yeah you could say that. I just heard something I wasn't expecting."

"What did you hear?"

"Nothing that I can tell you." He said looking down at his hands.

"So then I take it it's about Lucas." She said anger starting to build.

"How did you come up with that?" Nathan's head shot up by the sound of her voice.

"He's the only one that would make you promise not to tell me something. So what is it Nathan? What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you. I promised all I can say is that it's about his living situation with Dan and that he is going to move back in with Karen."

"Really? Well that must mean he told her the truth. I only wish he would tell me." Haley said.

"He's afraid that if he tells you, you'll leave him and he can't handle that. I told him that you would never leave him no matter what."

"You shouldn't have had to tell him he should know that I wouldn't leave him or you or any of my friends."

"I know but he is just scared. He will tell you when he's ready." Nathan said getting up to go take a shower and relax after the day from hell leaving Haley to think.

'_What is so bad that he feels he wouldn't be able to tell me? Why would he live with Dan? What would make him lie to me and Karen?_ Haley thought as she made herself a cup of hot chocolate. Suddenly everything made sense. There was only one thing that Luke would ever try to hide from them and that was only if he were sick. He wouldn't want to worry anyone.

"NATHAN! Get out of the bathroom now!" Haley yelled to Nathan hoping that he could confirm her suspicions.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Nathan questioned as he ran out of the bathroom in his jeans soaking wet as the shower was still going. As he took one look at Haley he knew that she figured it out. She was on the verge of tears with a look as if everything had fallen into place.

"He has the heart condition doesn't he? DOESN'T HE?" Haley screamed now the tears running down her cheeks. At this all Nathan could do was nod as he led her to the couch and let her cry trying to comfort her as he held her in his arms.

"Why? Why wouldn't he tell me? I thought we were best friends and he couldn't even tell me this? I love him, I can't lose him. I love him." Haley cried over and over again letting everything out.

"Don't worry Hales everything is going to be alright. You're not going to lose him. It's going to be okay. He loves you Hales, I love you too. You have us don't worry everything's going to fine." Nathan whispered as he slowly rocked her back and forth.

"I need to go talk to him." Haley said as she got up and headed to the door as Nathan watched sadly knowing there was no way of stopping her.

"Good luck Haley." He whispered as she left out the door and he headed back to his shower hoping to forget this day ever happened.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucas. We need to talk." Haley said as she walked up slowly afraid that if she moved any faster he would leave and sat on the bench next to him.

"Haley what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you but first I need to do something."

"What?"

As soon as he said that she leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. Luke was in shock and by the time he was able to react she already pulled away.

"Wow, Haley I."

"Luke shut up I know about everything. I want you to know that I love you and that there is no way in hell that you are getting rid of me." As Haley said that Luke's eyes grew wide.

"Did Nathan tell you?" he asked slowly.

"No I know you to well that he didn't have to. I figured it out myself. Why did you lie to me? What did you think I couldn't handle the truth or something? Why Luke?" she asked as tears slowly started to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I don't really know why, I thought it would protect you I guess. I love you Hales I only wanted to protect you." Lucas explained trying to think of some better reason to why he hurt her.

"Luke will you do something for me?"

"Anything Hales."

"Promise me that you'll tell me everything from now on."

"I will promise if you promise to never leave me again."

"You got it. Trust me I'm not going anywhere." She replied leaning into his chest.

"And I won't lie to you ever again." Lucas said wrapping his arms around her pulling he so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Luke I love you so much."

"I love you too Haley. Lets go back home." He said setting Haley to the side so that he could stand up as she rose up as well.

At the sound of Haley's phone ringing the couple jumped. Haley answered it laughing at the look at Luke's face.

"Hello?"

"Hey how are you?"

"Hey Nate, I'm okay now. I talked to Luke and everything's ok. We are heading home now."

"Which home. Yours or his?"

"You know what I'm not really sure hold on. Luke who's house are we going to?"

"Mine, my mom's not home so we can do whatever we want." He replied as he picked her up and spun her around as she laughed.

"Nate? We are going to Lucas's. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok bye Hales have fun love ya."

"Love you too Nate."

Once they reached his house they decided to watch a movie. He let Haley pick very surprised at her choice. The Fox and the Hound. She just wanted to relax and watch a fun movie.

"Why are we watching this Haley?" questioned Luke laughing at her choice.

"One because it is about friendship. Two that fox Tod is the cutest little thing in the world." And with that they just spent the night relaxing with each other.

Don't worry guys I'm not done. I'll keep going.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own One Tree Hill (if I did would I really just be writing this?)

"Lucas honey wake up." Karen said as she gently nudged her sleeping son on the couch.

"Mom….where's Hales?" a groggy Luke asked when he realized Haley was not in his arms where they had fallen asleep last night.

"Honey what are you talking about? Haley wasn't here last night. You fell asleep around 10:30 last night. You must have dreamed something." Karen explained eyeing her son with a worried look.

"No, it couldn't be a dream she was here. She knew everything, and she stayed. She stayed with me mom, she said she wasn't leaving me no matter what. It couldn't have been a dream."

"I'm sorry honey, listen why don't you go get cleaned up. Nathan is here, he brought all of your things from Dan's house." She said as Lucas rose and headed to the bathroom in a daze.

"He'll be out in a minute Nathan. Would you like something to eat or drink?" Karen asked as she entered the kitchen where Nathan sat waiting.

"No that's alright I'm fine. Is he okay? He seems kind of out of it." Nathan asked worried.

"He had a dream about Haley finding out about his condition. I guess it freaked him out when he found out it was just a dream."

"Oh, well see she did find out last night. She figured it out on her own and I just couldn't lie to her. She left to go find him at like 6 but she never came back. I figured that she was here."

"Oh my gosh I had no idea I thought that he dreamed it. Where is she now? She wasn't here when I came home at 11 last night. Did something happen?"

"I don't know. I tried to call her cell phone a couple times last night and this morning but she isn't answering. I checked the river court before I went to pick up Luke's stuff this morning. I have no idea where she could be. I'm scared something happened."

"Hey Nate thanks for getting my stuff." Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen with his hair still damp from his shower.

"No problem Luke. Have you seen Haley at all? I haven't seen her at all this morning." Nathan replied as Luke sunk down into his chair at Haley's name.

"No man. I haven't seen lately. I mean I thought I did but I guess it was just a dream." He said his face full of sorrow.

"Dude it wasn't a dream. She was here, I just don't know where she is now."

"Wait she was here! Man I have to go!" Luke yelled as he jumped up and ran into his room. '_Come on where is it? I know it's here. I need it._' Lucas thought as he rummaged through his old dresser. Once he found the box he was looking for he ran out of the house yelling a good bye to his mother and to Nathan who sat there with shocked looks on their faces.

"Hales are you up here?" Luke asked as he opened the door to his mother's café roof. Seeing her wrapped up in a blanket lying on the ground staring up to the sky.

"Hey Luke." Haley said as Luke came to sit down next to her.

"So last night did you mean what you said about how you love me? Because I want you to know that I meant that as more as a friend. I want to be with you Hales. I love you so much I couldn't go on if you were gone." Luke said softly as if he said it any louder everything would come crumbling down.

"Of course I did Luke. I've always loved you. I want us to be everything we can be and more. I'm never leaving you it would kill me to much to leave." She replied as she rolled onto her side to look him straight in the face.

"Good." He replied as he put a small box in front of her.

"I just got divorced yesterday and you're already proposing!" she laughed as she took the box to open it.

"No I'm not proposing, well at least not yet. It's a promise ring. It's to prove that I'll love you forever and never lie to you again." He replied as she opened it to reveal a simple gold band holding a group of little diamonds in the shape of a heart.

"It's beautiful Luke." Was all that she could get out as she took it out and slipped it onto her left ring finger. '_This guy's amazing_' she thought as tears started to form in her eyes.

A/N; Still not done! I've got a few things up my sleeve!.


	6. Chapter 6

"Haley, can I tell you something if you promise not to freak out." Asked Lucas as Haley was lying in his arms staring at the sky on top of the roof of Karen's Café.

'_Why didn't I ever tell her before. I mean it would have been a hell of a lot easier when we were just friends, but now we are more and I'm scared that I will just royally screw this up._' Thought Lucas.

"Yeah what's up Luke?" Haley replied turning in his arms so that she was facing him.

"Well umm I have to tell you this cause I promised to tell you everything now. Remember after the boy toy auction last year? How Brook and I was acting weird, well…" he started getting more scared after every word.

"Luke whatever it is just tell me. I mean it couldn't have been that bad right? I mean the most horrible thing that you could possibly tell me was that Brooke was pregnant or… OH MY GOD LUKE!" she screamed and jumped out of his arms at the end when she saw Lucas's face fall at the word pregnant.

"No Hales it turns out she wasn't pregnant, it was a false alarm. I just I wanted you to know so that we can take things really slow. I mean I love you so much and I promised to tell you everything. I love you Hales, and I want you so badly it's killing me but I don't want to mess this up. I want this to be slow so that we can treasure it forever I guess." Luke said getting up trying to calm Haley down reaching out to touch her she pulled away.

"Luke with everything that has happened you feel the need to tell me that now? Everything is upside down now, I love you too but I need to figure out things before anything. I love you Luke, I'm sorry I need time to think." Haley said as she walked down to the café.

'_God why is this all happening? Why can't life ever just be simple._' Haley thought as she ran down the stairs tears starting to form in her eyes.

Ok this is all I can do right now sorry guys I will have more up sometime I promise I've just been really busy and had a brain freeze for a while. Please read and review Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

'_What just happened? Oh God what did I do? This can't be happening again!_' thought Lucas as he sat on the roof of the café thinking about what just happened with Haley.

'_Is there anything I can even do? I've royally screwed this up which was the exact thing I hoped would never happen. Now what am I supposed to do? She left. She promised she wouldn't but she did, I just want her to come back, I mean she didn't leave totally, she hasn't even been gone for 10 minutes and I already feel dead inside without her here.'_

"Luke? Your mom said you were up here. Hey man what's up?" Jake said as he walked up to a somber Lucas.

"Hey Jake, she left, she promised she wouldn't but she did." Was all that Luke could get the courage to say without screaming at the world.

"Who left?"

"Haley."

"Why did she leave?"

"I told her about Brooke being "pregnant" last year and she freaked, I don't know what to do man. She hasn't even been gone a whole 10 minutes and I'm already going crazy."

"She'll come back I mean you guys are Luke and Hales, the greatest duo ever to be. She loves you there's no doubt in the world about that." Jake said trying to comfort his fallen friend.

"I mean she left Nathan for you dude. If that's not love then I have no idea what is."

"What? What do you mean she left Nathan for me? She told me that they were just better friends."

"That was part of it, but she said she was in love with you and that she realized it on tour. Nathan knows and he is totally okay with it, he says that he thought it all along but never wanted to admit it. Peyton told me about it, and I take it Haley hasn't told you that yet and I guess I wasn't supposed to say anything." Jake said nervously as he realized all the information he just gave away.

"Listen Luke, I don't think it was the fact that Brooke was almost pregnant that made Haley freak, I think it was the fact that you never told her before now."

"I need to talk to her I have to tell her I'm sorry" Luke started to say as he jumped up heading to the door before being stopped by Jake.

"Wait Luke, I think you should give her some time. I mean she needs to think about everything it's all happening pretty fast and she needs some time to comprehend everything you know? In fact I think we all need to think about everything." Jake explained slowly.

"I guess you're right but I don't like to just sit here I have to do something." Luke said as he let out a frustrated sigh.

'_What could I do to make her understand that I love her and I don't mean to hurt her.' _

"Well I better go, I'll talk to you later." Jake said as he got up to leave Lucas to his thoughts.

"Wait Jake could you help me. I want to surprise Haley with something."

"You mean you haven't surprised her enough already?" Jake replied laughing.

"No this would be a good surprise. Please will you help me man?" Lucas asked

"Sure man. I'm a sucker for love." Jake said with a smile

"Great. Could you call Peyton Brooke and Nathan, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Sure man but what are we doing?"

"You'll see, trust me this will be good." Lucas said as he bounded toward the café to enlist the help of his mom leaving Jake there with a confused and amused expression as he pulled out his cell to call everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Woah there slow down." Keith said as a young girl ran into him at full force knocking the wind out of him.

"Haley? What's wrong? What happened?" Keith questioned as he realized the identity of the young girl who was crying silently.

"Keith? Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, things are just happening so fast right now and I feel like I can't catch up." She started to explain faster than either of them could process.

"Hey let's go sit down and you can tell me what's wrong okay?" Keith replied leading Haley as she nodded to a bench near the riverside.

"Now, tell me what's going on and start from the beginning."

"Well Luke told me that he had HCM and was afraid that I was going to leave him but I promised that I would never do that but now I just did and I don't know what I'm going to do because I love him, oh god do I love him and it scares me so much I mean I love him so much that it hurt to be away while I was on tour, I mean I missed Nathan as well but I couldn't stand it when I couldn't hear Luke's voice or hug him. And now he JUST told me about when they thought Brooke was pregnant and it hurts because he didn't bother to tell me sooner which makes me question on if he was ever going to tell me." she was about to continue when she saw the look on Keith's face.

"What?"

"It's just you were about to turn red from lack of oxygen, and I know exactly how you are feeling and how Lucas is feeling." He explained with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know how you are feeling because I figured Karen would never tell me about being pregnant even though I already knew I waited for her to tell me. And then last year when she told me about Dan wanting partial custody of Lucas that changed my opinion of a lot of things that my brother did."

"And how do you know what Lucas is feeling?"

"Because I was Lucas back then. I was in love with the girl who was in love with my younger brother. There was no way I could ever compete with Dan I knew I just had to wait for Karen to figure out who was the better Scott brother. The only difference now is that both of your Scott brothers are good and not evil and that Lucas didn't have to wait as long as I did for the girl's love because I'm still waiting." He explained a sad smile crossing his face.

"Haley listen to me, I know Lucas and I know you, you guess will be able to survive anything that comes at you. I mean you guys have been friends since you guys were what 7? Think of this as a taste of what's to come but with you two together this will be nothing."

"Thanks Keith, I know Karen loves you, she just, well she is just to damn stubborn to look." Haley said drying her tears laughing.

"You're welcome Haley, anytime you need to talk just come on over." He replied pulling her into a fatherly hug as she hugged him in return.

"Well I have to go and find Luke thanks again Keith." Haley said getting up and walking away.

"Anytime Haley, and thank you too." He replied quietly getting up and heading towards Karen's Café.

Please Read and Review! Thanks. More will be up sooner or later.


	9. Chapter 9

Haley had gone everywhere looking for him. The cafe was closed, which was weird because Karen was always there, no one was at the basket ball court, including Mouth and Skills and he wasn't even at his own house. She was now walking up the lonely street, looking at the ground, kicking around a rock.

'_Where is everyone? I can't even reach Nathan or Peyton.'_ Haley thought watching the rock roll down the street.

"Well if it isn't Miss Haley James Scott. Or is it just Haley James again? Just can't keep up with all the different names now a days." Whitey Durham says as he walks up to the young girl.

"Oh hey Coach Durham, it's just Haley James right now I guess. I don't suppose you know where Lucas, or Nathan or any of them are?"

"Afraid not honey, but I'm sure you'll find them sooner or later."

"Thanks." She replied with her sadness slowly seeping into her voice.

"Well would you like to take a walk? That is if you're not afraid of being seen with an old man like myself." Whitey asked

"Yeah I'd like that. Thank you."

"Anytime Haley"

As they walked, Haley informed him on all of the events that has happened through out the past few days. They walked until they reached the bench outside of the cemetery. They sat in silence for a bit, before he broke it.

"I took Peyton here before once, when she was looking lost."

"You think I'm looking lost?" She asked, looking up at him

"No," he said. "I think you are feeling lost." It was a statement, not a question

"What exactly happened between you and Nathan?" He asked.

"We are still friends. We were just young and in love...but not the real kind of love."

"So you think you know how to distinguish love and real love huh?" Whitey watched her expression carefully.

"Just love is caring for someone, you love your friends and don't want anything to happen but when something does you learn how to deal and become stronger from it. While real love, well real love is that if something happened to them, a part of you would go with them. I guess that is the only way I can explain it, I'm not even sure if it's right but that's how I feel."

"You are truly wise beyond your years Haley, and with each lesson from life I know you will understand even more."

"Not really. I think everyone knows that, it's just the finding someone that fits the description that is the hard part." Whitey nodded.

"That can be the hard part, but also the most exciting part. You shouldn't just settle for anything Haley. Always explore your options. Your real love will wait for you if they are truly real."

"Thank you, Coach Durham."

"Please Haley just call me Whitey." Haley nodded.

Meanwhile at Tric……..

Lucas was trying to make sure everything was set for his big surprise. He had Brooke and Peyton decorating the club with candles and flowers, while Jake and Nathan took care of all the electrical and stage needs. Karen watched her son with an amused smile as he ran around the club.

"Honey, I think you should slow down and relax. Even if it's not perfect Haley will love the idea."

"Yeah I know mom, but it has to be perfect. I need this to be perfect."

"Why?"

"Because she is the only thing in my life right now that is perfect." He replied as he continued to run around. After a few more laps of the club, Lucas believed everything was indeed perfect.

"The place looks amazing you guys!" Lucas said, finally taking time for a breather.

Peyton, Brooke, Jake and Nathan were all sitting on a couch in the middle of Tric, taking a gander at their handy work. Candles were softly glowing around the club with a vase of lightly colored flowers beside each one.

"Is anyone else coming?" Nathan asked Lucas when he flopped down beside them on the couch.

"Well it's you, me, my mom, Peyton, Brooke, Jake, and Keith. I think that's it."

"So Luke, you still never told us what exactly you are planning to do here when Haley gets here tonight." Peyton asked out of curiosity.

"I guess that is for me to know and you guys to find out." He laughed as four pillows were thrown his way.

"Well what are we waiting for? Shouldn't someone get Haley to come here?" Brooke said jumping off the couch, as she saw Keith enter the club, ready to see what was in store for tutor girl.

"I'll go call her." Peyton said as she went to grab her cell phone.

"Hello?" Haley answered her phone as she sat on the bench, with Whitey.

"_Hey Hales, it's Peyton. I was wondering if you could come on over to Tric. I need some help picking a band for next week. Please, it would be greatly appreciated."_ Peyton asked over the phone.

"Argh, fine I guess I could, when do you want me there?"

"_Now would be good, the sooner we pick a band the faster you can leave and I can book them."_ Peyton replied.

"Fine give me like 10 minutes." Haley said as she hung up the phone.

"You don't sound very glad right now. What's up?" Whitey asked once she put her phone away.

"It's just I'm afraid if Peyton doesn't book a band then I'm going to end up playing and I just can't handle that right now. Would you like to come with me?"

"I guess I could take some time out of my schedule to join you at the club. Why don't you feel like performing anymore?" he asked as he rose slowly from the bench.

"I just need to take a break. Clear my head of everything."

"Why would you give up something you love, if you love it so much?"

"It's not that I want to give it up, i just have to. I need to make a choice. Last time I made the wrong one. I don't want to make that mistake again."

"Was it really the wrong choice? I mean if you didn't go on tour you wouldn't have realized your true feelings like you did now. You don't need to travel around the world to become a musician Haley, you just need to do what you need to do. You can still play at Tric. "

"Yeah…" she trailed off thinking about what he said.

Once she entered the door to the club she noticed that no one was inside, looking around she noticed all the flowers and candles. A smile graced her face as her eyes filled with tears shining from the candle light glowing on her face.

"Ok, guys what is going on?" she asked looking back at Whitey who only gave her a smirk and nudged her on. After she said that a light came on shining on the stage to reveal Lucas with a keyboard behind him.

"Haley we were wondering if you would be kind enough to grace us with a song." He explained with a boyish smile.

Haley slowly walked up onto the stage she sat down behind the keyboard and turned it on.

"Ok guys, I've never played this song to anyone yet, I wrote it on tour I hope you guys like it" And with that said she started to play.

**Oh I'm sitting here**

**Trying to figure out my thoughts**

**Looking around at this empty place**

**Realizing there's only one place I wanna be**

**Oh I'm just trying to find home**

**Looking in all the wrong places**

**Just trying to find home**

**When I found out I left it with you**

**Looking out to a world full of dreams**

**Laughing at the stupid mistakes**

**Crying for the friend I left behind**

**Longing for the love that you gave me**

**Oh I'm just trying to find home**

**Looking in all the wrong places**

**Just trying to find home**

**When I found out I left it with you**

**I'm just trying to find home**

**Only to have turn around and come back**

**I'm just trying to get home**

**Cause it's here in your arms with you**

Once she was done she walked down off the stage to where everyone was sitting on the couch. They all watched her with a new understanding of what she went through with her emotions of the tour,

"So what did you guys think?" she asked nervously hoping they liked it.

"I loved it, almost as much as I love you." Lucas replied pulling her into a giant hug

"I love you too Luke, I'm glad to be home, I won't leave ever again." She replied as a tear fell down her cheek. Lucas quickly wiped it away and leant down to give her a soft kiss.

Done! Hope you all like it, I owe this chapter to a friend of mine Danica5. Go check out her stories they are awesome! I have some other spin off kind of stories to this if anyone wants me to write them just review! Thanks.


End file.
